Secret Love
by Hesturoth
Summary: Hawk Moth learns of Ladybug's and Cat Noir's secret love for each other during the battle with Oblivio and formulates a plan. But, will his plan work... or even be needed?


**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

The window closed as Hawk Moth took in his latest defeat. Oblivio had succeeded in erasing Ladybug and Cat Noir's memories, but they still ended up defeating his latest akuma. But... now he knew they secretly loved each other, and that gave him an advantage he hadn't been able to utilize until he was certain.

Gabriel had just returned to his office when Adrien knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Father? I'm sorry to disturb you, but... I was hoping I could ask for some free time tomorrow after school?"

Nathalie seemed to magically appear behind Adrien at the door as Gabriel switched his gaze to her. "What's on his schedule?"

"He has a photoshoot tomorrow afternoon, sir."

Gabriel nodded and then refocused on Adrien. "And what do you recommend we do about that photoshoot, Adrien?"

"We could reschedule it for Monday after school?" Adrien seemed to ask, not really knowing if that was an acceptable time.

Gabriel switched back to Nathalie and raised an eyebrow as if to silently ask if that was an okay time. Nathalie quickly checked Adrien's schedule and then nodded back to Gabriel that Monday after school was clear. "So be it. Adrien you can have tomorrow afternoon free in exchange for Monday after school."

Adrien slipped out with a quick _thank you _lingering in the air. Nathalie was left there, staring at Gabriel. She entered the rest of the way into the office and shut the door. "How did it go today, sir?"

"Another failure at retrieving the miraculouses. But... I was able to learn that Ladybug and Cat Noir really do have feelings for each other, even though she tries so hard to deny it."

"How do you plan on using this new knowledge?"

"We need to trap Cat Noir. Once he's trapped, then we can get Ladybug to hand over her earrings to free Cat Noir. After that... getting Cat Noir's ring will be child's play." Gabriel grinned widely at Nathalie, who responded in kind.

* * *

As Nathalie left the mansion for the evening, she reflected on how much she had changed. She never thought she would love someone so much, that she'd do anything to make him happy... even help him bring back his wife. But, really, she was also doing it for Adrien... right?

Nathalie had a coughing fit as she sat down behind the steering wheel of her car. She loved the power being Mayura gave her, but it was clear that the miraculous really was damaged... and was damaging her each time she used it. She tried to remember how many times Emilie had used it before finally succumbing. Surely she hadn't used it anywhere near that many times... right?

As she drove through the streets of Paris, Nathalie contemplated how to trap Cat Noir in a way that would force Ladybug to turn over her earrings. This needed to end. Adrien had been without his mother for far too long. Surely she could figure out a way to trap Cat Noir without hurting him... right?

As Nathalie entered her home, getting ready to get some sleep, she reviewed each hero's abilities. Cat Noir has cataclysm and can destroy anything. Ladybug has a lucky charm and will get whatever is needed to help her win. Rena Rouge has the power of illusion. Carapace has the power of protection. And finally, Queen Bee has the power to paralyze. They all are too young to be able to use their powers more than once before detransforming. And the only identity we know is Queen Bee.

Nathalie turned down the bed and crawled into it. Her mind was going over how they might be able to use Queen Bee's identity against her... to flip her. They could paralyze Cat Noir in order to kidnap him. They'd have to work quickly, but if they could trap him before he could move, then they'd have the leverage they needed over Ladybug.

After a restful night's sleep Nathalie returned to the mansion just in time to greet Adrien as he was headed out school. She went into Gabriel's office and went over her idea for flipping Queen Bee in order to paralyze Cat Noir so that he could be kidnapped.

"I like that plan. But, it'll require Mayura most likely. Are you sure you want to continue using that damaged miraculous?"

Nathalie blushed over Gabriel's concern for her. "I'd do anything to get Emilie back."

After a week of watching Chloe, while Ladybug continued to use Rena Rouge and Carapace but not Queen Bee, Mayura finally had the opportunity to create a sentimoster right after an akuma had been defeated... forcing Ladybug and Cat Noir to fight it with limited time and no lucky charm or cataclysm... hoping to not need Queen Bee after all. Unfortunately, they were able to defeat it.

It wasn't long before Gabriel's plan to continually put pressure on Chloe resulted in some fruit. Chloe had been sufficiently hurt that she lashed out at Sabrina, hurting her feelings. Somehow, Chloe was able to resist the akuma that was sent after her... which was shocking in itself. But, she forgot that she had already created a perfectly good substitute target.

The battle was close... and Mayura had the Bee Miraculous in her hands at one point. But, Chloe was able to get it back and continued to resist her efforts to flip Chloe. Queen Bee almost got the Peacock Miraculous in the process. Mayura fled back to the mansion.

After she had detransformed, she sat in the office... drained of her energy. She simply waited patiently for Gabriel to return. Perhaps the akuma had been successful this time. Thankfully, she had a good half an hour before Gabriel returned. "Any luck, sir?"

"A feather. A stinking feather. Ladybug used it to actually tickle the akuma victim as the means to defeat her."

* * *

Tim was running frantically towards the subway. He had to make it. It was the last train he could catch to make it to work on time. He had been told just yesterday that if he was late again, not to bother showing up at all.

He needed this job. It was the finally one he felt he was good at doing and hoped to make into a career. If only the power hadn't gone out last night... resetting the time on his alarm clock.

As he descended down the stairs he could see the subway cars with the doors open. He got a second wind and picked up some speed. He was halfway to the last door on the last car when they shut on him. He was even able to hit the door with his fist before the car moved away from him.

Devastated, Tim sat down on a bench and began to cry. He had lost yet another job because of being late. Why couldn't he just get up ten minutes earlier? Why couldn't he break this cycle?

An akuma flew to the subway station and entered Tim's glove. "Hopper. I'm Hawk Moth. I'm going to give you the power to hop to wherever you need to be. I'm also going to grant you the power the hop others to the place you want them to be. In return, I'll need your help to get the miraculouses from Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Yes, Hawk Moth." Tim was shrouded in a dark cloud and emerged in a dark green one-piece suit with large black spots. Hopper snapped his fingers and he was at his place of employment instantly.

"Who are you?" his manager barked.

"I missed the subway and was going to be late for work. But now, I'm Hopper and I'll never be late again."

"Tim?"

"Tim is gone. I'm Hopper now. And I don't like being told to be on time or I'll lose my job. So, I'm going to hop you away." With a snap of his fingers, Hopper teleported his manager to a deserted island.

A purple glow shown over Hopper face. "Excellent Hopper. You made short work of him. Now. Here's the plan..."

Hopper snapped his fingers and appeared at the television station next to Nadja Chamack while she was presenting the morning news. "Attention Ladybug and Cat Noir! I am Hopper. I'm going to make all of Paris disappear if you don't meet me at the stadium in five minutes. And... in case you don't believe me..." Hopper snapped his fingers causing Nadja to disappear from the screen. He snapped his fingers again, making himself disappear from the screen.

* * *

All the cell phones in Paris received an akuma alert. Alya was the first one out of the classroom, causing a blast of air to almost knock Nino's hat off. Miss Bustier looked at Nino and sighed. Nino just shrugged.

"Miss Bustier, my father needs me to return home." Adrien was out the door as his last few words lingered in the air.

Miss Bustier next turned to Marinette... seeing as it always seemed to be the three of them that disappeared whenever there was an akuma. "Don't even try to make up an excuse Marinette... Just go." Miss Bustier huffed a little as Marinette darted out the door with her signature nervous smile plastered on her face. Turning to the rest of the class... "Now that the three normal _akuma hunters_ are gone, does anyone else feel the need to leave?"

Alix raised her hand and Miss Bustier nodded at her. "The news report had the akuma victim on it and he said he would make all of Paris disappear... So, I don't think anywhere is safe." The rest of the class murmured amongst themselves.

Miss Bustier tried to calm them by patting the air in front of her with her hands. "It's okay class. I know it'll be next to impossible to concentrate... So, would you like to stay here and watch the news coverage instead?" The class nearly unanimously agreed... barring Lila who really didn't want to be watching Ladybug during class.

The projector screen lower and the lights were dimmed as the news slowly appeared in front of the class. The audio had been nearly instant and the class had heard the reporter announce that Ladybug and Cat Noir had just arrived at the stadium.

As the picture came into focus, the students could see the akuma victim standing between two shipping containers. "It appears as if Ladybug is calling for her Lucky Charm. Yes... yes she did. She received what appears to be a... box of cookies? She looks very confused at this."

The students began murmuring again about how a box of cookies might be able to help defeat the akuma. They quieted again as the reporter continued. "It looks like the call out for the lucky charm got the akuma victim's attention. He's raising his right hand and smiling. He just snapped his finger..." The camera panned back to the heroes, revealing only Cat Noir. "Where'd Ladybug go? Oh no. Cat Noir appears to be angry and sounds of someone pounding on one of the shipping containers can be heard. Cat Noir just called on his cataclysm and he's running at full speed towards the container making the noise."

Everyone gasped as Cat Noir vanished right in front of the camera. The cameraman focused on the akuma victim, who simply grinned and announced, "Time to find out who's under those masks..."

The sides of the shipping containers fell down, revealing two large televisions, and one Nadja Chamack. One television showed Ladybug, and one showed Cat Noir. Neither of them were inside the shipping containers on the stadium's field and both of them looked confused... especially Cat Noir who had apparently just cataclysmed what he thought was one of the shipping containers, only to find himself inside of a larger enclosure. Nadja ran as fast as she could to the awaiting camera crew.

* * *

Ladybug looked at the double monitors in her enclosure. On one, she saw Cat Noir, standing amid a pile of ash from what he had cataclysmed. On the other, herself. As if tolling an ominous destiny, her earrings beeped... signaling four minutes remaining.

She looked around frantically, there was no way in or out. Just four walls without a window or a door. A ceiling and a floor with no vents. And the two monitors. Cat Noir looked just as concerned as he was pacing around his enclosure, finding himself in the same predicament.

Ladybug's next thought turned towards breathable air. She was about to panic when she realized there was a slight breeze from the air circulating. She placed her hand on her chest to help calm herself down and then tried to find the source of the air flow. As she walked around, she could feel it strongest near the monitors. She looked closely and could see that the monitors were set back into the wall with just enough room between them to allow for the air to circulate.

Ladybug's earrings beeped again... three minutes remaining. From looking at herself on the monitor, she was able to pinpoint the camera. It was high up in the corner on the wall with the monitors and was able to capture the entire floor. There was literally nowhere to hide. She looked down in her hand at the cookies she had gotten as a lucky charm... realizing they were meant to help recharge Tikki. She hoped Cat Noir had some cheese on him for recharging Plagg.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug called out, but apparently he couldn't hear her any more than she could hear him... given that he was obviously talking on the other end of the monitor... wherever that happened to be. Given Hopper's power, they could be miles apart and not know it.

Ladybug's earrings beeped again... two minutes remaining. Ladybug decided to sit on the floor in the corner, resting her head on her knees as she wrapped her arms around them. She was certain Hawk Moth was ecstatic at this point. He had finally trapped the heroes... separately... and with no escaped. There was no sound of Hopper... or for that matter Hawk Moth... asking for the miraculouses to be turned over. They were waiting... just like she and Cat Noir were waiting... for the inevitable reveal. And then... they would just have to teleport the heroes to wherever they waited in order to take the miraculouses.

Ladybug's earrings beeped again... one minute remaining. She looked up at Cat Noir's monitor to see him sitting in a similar posture as her. Apparently he realized the inevitable conclusion. What worried her most was that they were being watched... and she didn't know if they were being watched by just Hawk Moth... or by all of Paris. Hawk Moth had attempted to reveal their identities to all of Paris on previous occasions. This likely wasn't going to be any different.

Ladybug's earrings beeped again... her transformation fell around her. She made sure to hide her face, but anyone who knew her would likely identify her by her clothes anyway. She was about to offer the cookies to Tikki, but realized they vanished when she detransformed. Tikki found the macaroons that Marinette carried in her purse and began recharging.

She knew Cat Noir had used his cataclysm and that he'd be detransforming shortly. She refused to look at the monitors. Refusing to have the reveal go down this way. Refusing to believe in the reality of the situation. They had lost. She had lost. She had let Paris down. She had let Cat Noir down.

A quick flash and she could tell she was no longer in the enclosure, but a metal cage. She heard another flash and then the sound of Cat Noir saying, "Ladybug! Are you alright?"

* * *

A resounding "NO!" echoed in Adrien's ears... and he understood. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. They were the heroes. They were supposed to win. The reveal was supposed to be mutual and romantic... at least he thought it would be romantic once his lady realized who was under the mask.

As he took in his surroundings, he could tell they were in some time of basement area. But it didn't make much sense as he could see trees in the distance. There was something among the trees that he couldn't quite make out.

He turned his attention back to his lady. She was still balled up... refusing to look... refusing the reveal as long as possible. He took in her clothes and noticed the small purse... Marinette's purse! "Marinette?" She curled into herself tighter... obviously displeased at the sound of her name.

The cages were close... ish. Adrien reached over and was able to barely grasp one of the bars on Marinette's cage. He pulled hard and the cages rolled towards each other. They were on wheels! Apparently, Hawk Moth planned to move them around... while still in the cages.

As soon as he was able to get the cages close enough, he reached through and placed his hand on Marinette's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here. I won't let Hawk Moth do anything to you. I swear."

"I don't want to do anything to her... except take her earrings." Hawk Moth came out from the shadows.

"You fiend! We might not be transformed... but we'll still fight you with every breath we have."

"I admit. I was shocked to see that it was you Adrien. I thought I had ruled you out."

"Adrien?" Marinette squeaked out... but still refused to look up.

"Yes, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Your partner is indeed Adrien... Adrien Agreste."

"It's amazing how close we all were to each other," another female voice sounded as Mayura stepped out of the shadows.

"I should've known you'd be here too," Adrien spat out in disgust.

Hawk Moth nodded at Mayura and she took the chain for Marinette's cage as Hawk Moth took the chain for Adrien's cage. "Before your kwamis recharge... I have something to show you." Hawk Moth and Mayura pulled the teens down the walkway towards the trees. "You think I'm a monster. And I don't blame you for that since you've never taken the time to understand my motivation. However, I'm sure you'll change your minds once you see her."

"Her?" Adrien asked skeptically.

"Yes... my wife. She was placed into an endless sleep by using the Peacock Miraculous too many times. That's why Mayura has only helped when she was absolutely needed. I don't want her to suffer the same fate."

"Why would using the Peacock Miraculous too many times put someone in an endless sleep?"

"Because it's damaged, son."

Adrien was about to protest being called son by Hawk Moth when he was stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his mother encased in a glass coffin. "Mother?"

Marinette apparently couldn't take it anymore as her head popped up with wide eyes. "Emilie?"

* * *

Master Fu watched from the rafters. For a supercentenarian, he was still spry enough to keep hidden high above the action below. He decided it was best to come out himself for this mission. He had Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, and Bunnix with him.

As soon as Marinette's head popped up to stare at Emilie, Rena Rouge gave out an audible inhale, attracting the attention of Mayura. "We have company."

Hawk Moth looked up to where Mayura was pointing... right at Master Fu. "At last we meet... Great Guardian of the Miraculouses!"

Master Fu and team leapt down from the rafters, with Carapace easing Master Fu's landing before joining the others in a defensive stance. "It's over Hawk Moth. It's time to give up yours and Maurya's miraculouses."

Hawk Moth grinned widely as Hopper stepped out of the shadows. "You were saying?"

"Venom!" Queen Bee yelled.

"Burrow!" Bunnix chimed in also.

Hawk Moth's eyes widened as he realized they were about to attack. He looked everywhere for the other side of the rabbit hole, his eyes finally resting on Hopper who seemed to be frozen in place.

"Back to just us, Hawk Moth." Master Fu confirmed.

"Father, please..." Adrien began to beg. "Let's end this peacefully. I'm sure Master Fu would help if you renounce your miraculouses and just ask for his help with getting mother back."

Master Fu walked over to Hawk Moth and held out his hand. Hawk Moth looked for the slightest hint of fear in his eyes, but found none. "Mister Agreste, if you renounce being Hawk Moth and give me both miraculouses, I promise I will do what I can for your wife."

"But there's no guarantee," Hawk Moth hissed. "With the wish, I can get Emilie back... guaranteed."

"And how do you plan on doing that without hurting someone else?" Master Fu asked... still maintaining eye contact with Hawk Moth. "The universe must stay in balance."

"My wish is foolproof. No one will get hurt. In fact, all of this fighting will never have taken place. Even my akuma victims will have never been akumatized."

"So, you wish to change the past instead of bringing her back now." Master Fu rubbed his chin. "Things could be dramatically different. People will still get hurt."

"Rena Rouge and I would never have gotten together if you change the past to where there was never a Hawk Moth," Carapace added, getting a smile and rub on his cheek from Rena Rouge as a reward.

"Adrien would never have come to public school," Queen Bee added. "He would never meet his new friends. He'd be stuck with me as his only friend."

"That's right father. I'd never meet the love of my life." Adrien reached out for his father through the cage. "I'd never learn that you really would do _anything _for the people you love."

Hawk Moth turned to Mayura, who nodded that she would follow is lead. He turned back to Master Fu. "What... what are the chances of getting Emilie back without changing the past?"

"I'll have to talk to Duusu first. It depends on if she's dead, or just in suspended animation."

Hawk Moth nodded to Mayura. She dropped her transformation to the shock of almost everyone, including Adrien. "Nathalie?"

After having a coughing fit, she finally answered. "I'm sorry Adrien. I never knew I was fighting against you. I was just trying to help your father."

Duusu appeared and looked at Master Fu. "Master... It's been a long time."

"Yes it has Duusu. What is Emilie Agreste's current condition?"

"She is in-between. She's not alive... nor is she dead. She's trapped in limbo."

"What is that?" Hopper asked as soon as he was free from being paralyzed.

"It's none of your concern," Hawk Moth told Hopper in his usually cold demeanor. Hawk Moth turned and looked anxiously at the guardian. "Does that mean..."

"Yes." Master Fu interrupted. "She can be revived. But first..." Master Fu held out his hand.

"No... There's one thing I must do first... something I should've already done." Hawk Moth walked over to the cage with Adrien in it. He used his cane to break the lock. After doing the same for Marinette's cage, he ordered Hopper to send himself home. After Hopper had disappeared, Hawk Moth stretched out his arms and then pulled them into his chest, releasing and purifying the akuma from Hopper.

He walked back over to Master Fu and detransformed. Hesitantly, he placed the miraculous in Master Fu's hand.

* * *

Emilie felt like she had woken up from a long nap... a really long nap. The kind of nap where you know you've been asleep too long because everything hurts. Your eyes hurt from the light. Your lungs hurt from breathing. Your joints hurt just thinking about moving them. And, your muscles hurt from not moving them.

As she slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus, she could tell there were several people around her. She squinted while looking at Adrien. He seemed older than she remembered. But, it must be her eyes playing tricks on her, right? Gabriel's hair had more grey in it. It must be the lighting, right? Nathalie looked more frail and tired. Gabriel must be overworking her, right?

But, who were these other people. She didn't remember any of them. Two were dressed normally, a young girl and an old man. Four of them were dressed in bright and outlandish costumes... was it Halloween?

"How..." Emilie tried to speak, but her throat was dry and her voice cracked. Adrien handed her a glass of water. His hands seemed bigger than she remembered. She gratefully swallowed half the glass in one gulp. She took another mouthful and swished it around, letting the water seep into dry gums and lips. Even her tongue seemed to bathe itself in the sweet moisture sloshing around in her mouth. After swallowing that mouthful, she tried again. "How long was I asleep? I swear I was just going to close my eyes for a few seconds to let them rest."

"You weren't asleep," the old man said. "But I'm sure it seems that way to you." Was he a doctor? Had she been in a coma or something? "You might be weak for a while, but with rest and food, you'll regain your strength."

Emilie just nodded at the old man and then turned to Gabriel with a confused look on her face. "It's okay My Love. You're back with us now. We have all the time in the world to explain everything to you once you get your strength back."

The old man nodded to the four teens in costumes and they all left. The young girl didn't leave however. She approached Adrien's side and held onto his arm... like she was reassuring him everything was going to be okay. Adrien looked down into her eyes so lovingly. There must be something between them. She must've been asleep... or whatever... for a really long time.

"Who... who's you girlfriend?" The question immediately produced a squeak from the young girl and her face turned bright red. Adrien smiled at her and then turned back.

"Mother, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's a friend of mine at school. And... while it's not official yet... I certainly hope she wants to be my girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you," Marinette let out nervously.

"It's a pleasure my dear. I hope you forgive me if I don't give you a proper greeting right now. I'm just so tired and stiff."

"We understand mother."

Gabriel lifted Emilie up and carried her bridal style back to the main part of the mansion and up into their bedroom. It took a week or so, but Emilie was finally able to handle some solid foods and start venturing out into the mansion some. Gabriel stayed by her side almost the whole time. There were many stories to tell.

Adrien also spent a great deal of time with Emilie, telling her stories of his adventures in public school. He always seemed to smile sheepishly when talking about Marinette and his cheeks would turn a light shade of pink. He even brought Marinette with him once or twice.

She was upset about what happened because of the Peacock Miraculous being damaged. She was more upset about no longer being able to use it. It was quite exhilarating to wield that power. However, everyone else was just so relieved she was back, that she found comfort in their presence and in them helping her heal.

She was upset at what Gabriel had put Paris through just to rescue her. She was even more upset to find out that he had unknowingly been fighting Adrien. She was downright livid to learn that he had found out it was Adrien when he was locked in a cage. Thankfully, with Adrien helping to smooth things over, she set aside her anger after making Gabriel vow to never do anything like that again.

She was shocked and saddened when Nathalie turned in her resignation. She was even more shocked when Nathalie confessed to having developed feelings for Gabriel... but relieved to learn they we unreciprocated. She understood that Nathalie staying would be too difficult on Nathalie and too awkward for everyone in general.

But most of all, seeing the love bloom between Adrien and Marinette, she had hope for the future.


End file.
